<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Угольки by stasysilence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366396">Угольки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stasysilence/pseuds/stasysilence'>stasysilence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neverwinter Nights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Het, Psychology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stasysilence/pseuds/stasysilence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже если внутри остались одни угольки, тепло души может помочь им разгореться заново.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casavir/Female Knight Captain (Neverwinter Nights)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Угольки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Наступил поздний вечер.</p><p>Темнота окутывала лес, а вскоре стала такой непроглядной, что даже с острым эльфийским зрением Анит уже не могла различать дорогу. С большим неудовольствием она сделала знак Касавиру, и их небольшой отряд остановился на привал.</p><p>— Ну и ну, наконец-то! Я думала, мы сегодня уж не ляжем спать!— простонала Нишка. Она проворно соскочила со своей кобылы и широко зевнула, прикрывая рот кулаком.</p><p>— Твоя правда, — поддержала ее Кара. — Чувствую себя загнанной лошадью, не меньше.</p><p>— Напросились ехать, а теперь стонете! — Келгар сплюнул себе под ноги. — Девчонки, что с вас взять... Лучше помогите разбить лагерь!</p><p>— Ну нет, не дождешься!</p><p>В то время, пока они беззлобно переругивались, выясняя между собой, чья очередь заступать на дежурство, Касавир молча спешился со своего коня. Взяв скакуна под уздцы, он подошел к Анит, которая равнодушно наблюдала за перебранкой Кары и Келгара. По доносящимся возгласам и сердитым дварфийским ругательствам становилось понятно, что сегодня отряд останется без ужина.</p><p>— Нашел кухарку, ишь чего удумал!</p><p>— Миледи? — Касавир обратился к Анит. Она по-прежнему оставалась в седле, но от звука его голоса вздрогнула и обернулась.</p><p>— Позвольте мне помочь вам? — он протянул руку, но Анит лишь покачала головой и спустилась на землю.</p><p>Пока Касавир привязывал лошадей, они развели костер, и теперь пламя весело потрескивало, отбрасывая на деревья вокруг полянки замысловатые тени.</p><p>Вкусная еда (Кара все-таки сдалась — кто-кто, а она не могла позволить себе остаться голодной) и тепло костра немного развеселили спутников. Келгар сыто улыбался и поглаживал себя по животу, Нишка зевала все чаще, но уже не сыпала остротами, как прежде. Даже Касавир, освободившись от своих лат на ночь, теперь не выглядел таким изможденным. Время от времени он бросал взгляд на безмолвную фигуру, сидящую чуть поодаль от костра, и обеспокоенно хмурился. Анит, как и было заведено в группе, быстро вернулась с охоты, помогла Каре разделать дичь и, если Касавир не ошибался, взяла себе из корзинки, которую им собрал Сэл перед выездом из Крепости-на-Перекрестке, ломоть душистого хлеба и парочку вареных яиц. Это сложно было назвать ужином, но увиденное немного его успокоило, учитывая то, что за последнее время она притрагивалась к еде меньше, чем когда-либо за все их совместные приключения.</p><p>— Леди Фарлонг у нас невеселая нынче? — Нишка сощурилась. Из-за того, что Анит сидела поодаль от группы с надвинутым на лоб капюшоном своего темно-зеленого плаща, она практически сливалась с темнотой.</p><p>— Я не Фарлонг, — послышался ее усталый голос.</p><p>— Живая, раз огрызается, — флегматично заметила Кара, облизывая пальцы.</p><p>— Отстань от девочки! — оборвал ее Келгар. — Давайте лучше определимся, кто первый на дежурстве, м?</p><p>— Вы как хотите, а я лично отправляюсь спать, — заявила Нишка. Она потянулась и взмахнула хвостом.</p><p>— Ба! Тебе лишь бы поспать!</p><p>— А тебе лишь бы пожрать!</p><p>Касавир устало потер лоб.</p><p>— Я заступлю на дежурство, — внезапно сказала Анит. Нишка и Келгар тут же умолкли и одновременно развернулись к ней.</p><p>— Ты эт, лучше ложись давай, — смущенно пробормотал Келгар. Нишка с готовностью закивала.</p><p>— Мы сами тут, определимся... — она бросила виноватый взгляд на Касавира, но тот сохранял молчание, предпочитая не вмешиваться в разговор.</p><p>Анит поднялась с земли и ушла вглубь леса, ясно давая понять, что она не собирается с ними спорить. Нишка нахмурилась и пожала плечами.</p><p>— Бесполезно, — процедила она.</p><p>— Э-э-э-эх! — протянул Келгар, отхлебывая остатки эля из своей кружки. — Что же, если девчонка так хочет, то пусть остается.</p><p>Они засобирались, и вскоре каждый устроился на своем месте. Лишь когда над полянкой раскатился храп Келгара, Касавир приоткрыл глаза.</p><p>Анит была уже тут — сидела на поваленном дереве и занималась луком, перетягивая на нем тетиву. Он не удивился тому, что даже не услышал, как она вернулась в лагерь. Анит в принципе была достаточно незаметной, а после смерти Шандры и вовсе превратилась в безмолвную тень.</p><p>Поразмыслив еще немного, Касавир заворочался и скинул свое одеяло. Анит тут же замерла, но секундой спустя вновь принялась за свое занятие.</p><p>— Вы не против, если я составлю вам компанию?</p><p>Она подняла голову и повела плечом, что Касавир расценил как знак согласия. Он подошел, уселся на землю рядом с деревом, и несколько минут они просто молчали. Лес полнился звуками его ночных обитателей — где-то вдалеке ухала сова, а вблизи от лагеря раздавался беспорядочный стрекот сверчков. Анит закончила чинить лук, вооружилась кинжалом и теперь молча смотрела на догорающий костер.</p><p>— Анит, вас что-то беспокоит? — не выдержав, спросил Касавир.</p><p>Он обратил внимание, как дрогнули уголки ее губ. Несмотря на то, что Анит была без своей любимой маски, выражение ее лица оставалось непроницаемым.</p><p>— Все в порядке, спасибо, — сдержанно отозвалась она после минутной паузы.</p><p>Касавир не стал возражать, но поднялся и вернулся к своему спальному мешку. Он достал из стопки вещей плащ и обошел дерево с другой стороны. Анит все так же сидела не шелохнувшись; ее прямая спина и сжатый в руке кинжал говорили о напряженности.</p><p>Поравнявшись с ней, Касавир бережно развернул свой плащ. Анит вздрогнула, когда тяжелая ткань опустилась ей на плечи, но не проронила и слова.</p><p>— Спасибо... — вдруг произнесла она, когда Касавир перемахнул через ствол и уселся рядом с ней.</p><p>— Ночь в лесу может быть очень холодной, — он пожал плечами. — Я не хочу, чтобы вы простудились.</p><p>— Я не... — начала было Анит, но встретилась с ним взглядом и тут же умолкла. Она поежилась, убрала кинжал и поплотнее завернулась в плащ, обнимая себя за плечи.</p><p>— Если я могу вам чем-то помочь, только скажите...</p><p>На ее лице мелькнула слабая улыбка.</p><p>— Вы слишком добры, — с этими словами Анит склонила голову. — Скажите, сэр Касавир...</p><p>— Да, миледи? — он повернулся к ней, выражая полную готовность слушать.</p><p>Некоторое время Анит молчала, словно собиралась с духом. Она избегала смотреть на него и лишь напряженно наблюдала за костром, над которым вилась еле заметная струйка дыма.</p><p>— Огонь совсем погас, — он попытался перевести тему, — позвольте, я разведу его заново?</p><p>Анит зажмурила глаза и скривилась.</p><p>— Прогорел весь, одни угольки остались... — она покачала головой. — А знаете, сэр... Иногда мне кажется, что внутри меня тоже одни угольки... — Анит неожиданно усмехнулась, — не считая одного серебряного осколка. Эми, Западная Гавань, Шандра... Все что было у меня, все стало пеплом... Я осталась совсем одна.</p><p>— Вы не правы, Анит, — возразил Касавир, — вы не одни.</p><p>— А мой отец всю жизнь врал мне, — она явно не слушала его, по-прежнему уставившись на костер. — Говорил, что никогда не знал мою мать, говорил, что обнаружил меня сиротой... Как он мог так поступить?!</p><p>Анит повернулась к нему, и ее бледное лицо исказила гримаса ярости.</p><p>— Врали, все вокруг врали... — она вновь вздрогнула, — он, дядя Дункан, Старлинги...</p><p>— Мне очень жаль, что правда о вашем происхождении вскрылась так неожиданно, — вздохнул Касавир. — Ваш отец...</p><p>— Мой приемный отец, — перебила его она.</p><p>— ...выглядел очень несчастным. Может быть, он не хотел, чтобы вы были несчастной тоже?</p><p>Анит пожала плечами:</p><p>— А может быть, ему просто все равно.</p><p>— Поверьте мне, не всегда молчание значит равнодушие.</p><p>— Не всегда, — внезапно согласилась она.</p><p>Решившись, Касавир протянул руку и коснулся ее. Анит медленно повернула голову. В ее глазах читался испуг и растерянность — она явно не ожидала подобного жеста.</p><p>— Шандра...</p><p>— ... была вам очень дорога, я это знаю. Возможно, как ваша погибшая подруга... Эми, кажется?</p><p>Анит кратко кивнула.</p><p>— Мы думали, что всегда будем вместе... Только я здесь, — она оглядела поляну, — а их больше нет.</p><p>— Но вы можете хранить память о них... — Касавир дотронулся до своей груди, — ...вот здесь. И тогда они всегда будут вместе с вами. Попробуйте, миледи, скажите себе... «Они всегда будут со мной».</p><p>Анит некоторое время молчала, с сомнением косясь на него. Прошло несколько мучительных мгновений, прежде чем она послушно закрыла глаза и повторила его жест. Касавир мысленно возблагодарил Тира за помощь.</p><p>— Они всегда будут со мной, — прошептала Анит.</p><p>— Если хотите, я знаю один заговор, — Касавир убрал руку, не желая смущать ее. — В Крепости говорили, что вас мучает бессонница.</p><p>— А дежурство? — Анит распахнула глаза и удивленно посмотрела на него.</p><p>— Я останусь здесь, не волнуйтесь. Вы не одни, не забывайте об этом, — он позволил себе улыбнуться ей. Касавир ожидал, что Анит будет возражать, но она встретилась с ним взглядом и улыбнулась ему в ответ.</p><p>— Я помогу развести вам костер, — тихо сказала она. — Ночь в лесу может быть очень холодной.</p><p>Она заснула спустя полчаса, по-прежнему укутанная в его плащ. Касавир занял свое место рядом с костром, наслаждаясь теплом огня и безмятежностью ночного леса.</p><p>Потухшие было угольки, раскрасневшись, пускали сноп искр, которые разлетались в сторону, стоило ему их расшевелить.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>